


Timeless Love

by 115Master



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, Sleeping Together, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/pseuds/115Master
Summary: Bart starts settling in as Kid Flash after the Reach’s defeat when a familiar face from his time comes back to him.





	Timeless Love

Looking out the window at the still-mesmerizing view of Earth, Bart smiled softly as he recounted his recent acts of heroism as Kid Flash. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Bart turned to Jaime and smiled. “Hey hermano, what brings you down here?” Holding up a bag of Chicken Whizzies, Bart quickly grabbed it and pulled his best friend up the stairs to the lounge. “Woah, man! Take it easy, I’m still sore from that fight with Mammoth the other day...”

Rolling his leafy-green eyes, Bart sat down on the couch, the TV coming to life as he flicked through channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. “So...found anyone to go out with yet?” Looking over at Jaime, Bart merely shook his head. Shortly after The Reach’s defeat, Bart started looking into dating, which was how the team learned the speedster was gay when Conner and M’gann bumped into Bart and one of his dates at a shopping mall. But so far, the ginger failed to find the perfect match. “Nah. But I’ll admit it, this Earth has some really good eye candy. Plus I’m kinda already in a relationship...” Turning in his spot on the leather cousin, Jaime raised an eyebrow before understanding overtook his face.

“He’s in the future, isn’t he?” Nodding softly, Bart brought his knees up to his chest, frown deepening on his face, eyes becoming glassy as his best friend hugged him. “Thanks man. I just miss him so much...” Both became aware someone was approaching, and fast, and were surprised to see Beast Boy rushing in. “You guys! We got a situation!” Getting up off the couch, Jaime and Bart followed close behind, heading into the atrium to see a ball of electricity simply floating in the middle of the room, the rest of the team gathered around it at a safe distance.

“What is that? Some kinda energy ball?” “Did you accidentally do this, Virgil?” “Me? Man, even I’m not good enough to make something like this!” “My Scarab’s saying it has the same signature as the pod that brought Kid Flash from the future.” Staring intently at the ball of energy, no one was quite ready when it expanded, taking the shape of a pod, practically the same of the one Bart used all those months ago. Landing on the floor with a loud bang, the pod sat there, steam coming off it in large amounts before the door started to open, releasing a much larger cloud of white smoke.

Everyone on the team readied themselves for a fight, but were surprised when a boy, covered from head to toe in high-tech red armor, fell forward from the pod, almost landing on his face were it not for Superboy’s quick reflexes, catching him and holding the stranger against him. “Let’s get him to the infirmary.” Picking up the boy, Conner followed Batgirl as Kid Flash followed, curiosity overtaking him. “I think you should sit this one out, Bart. When he wakes up, we’re gonna have to interrogate him.”

Looking up at Batgirl, Bart shook his head. “I can’t. If he’s from the future, then I’m the best one to keep him calm. I’m from the future too, remember?” Looking at Conner as he set the armored boy down on a cot, she nodded to herself before giving Bart a quick nod, allowing him to sit next to the stranger. Soon enough, the armored boy began to move, the helmet moving side to side before it’s visor was focused on Bart. That’s when a voice came from the stranger, soft but strong. “Bart? Is that you?”

Recognizing the voice almost instantly, Bart removed the helmet, dropping it to the floor with a gasp as he stared at the stranger while he stared right back. “Oh my God...Will?” The boy, with fiery red hair and equally red eyes, nodded softly, his hands softly grasping at Bart’s before the speedster grabbed him in a hug, tears rolling down the ginger’s cheeks as he sobbed in complete happiness. “I thought I’d never see you again!” Wrapping his metal-clad arms around Bart’s body, Will pulled the ginger down into his embrace, comforting him. Looking back at Batgirl and Superboy, Bart smiled happily.

“Guys, meet William Madison. He’s my boyfriend, from the future.” After some convincing, the team, and surprisingly, the League, allowed Will to stay. As time passed, the redhead became more accustomed to the Watchtower, as well as the rest of the team, having a bit of a fright when he first met Blue Beetle, but quickly calming down when Jaime explained everything about how they were freed from The Reach to the new guy. When it was time for dinner, Bart simply took some food and brought Will back to his room, sealing the door behind him before quickly sitting down next to his boyfriend on the bed.

“Looks like you got a handle on your powers. How have they been treating you here?” Giving the redhead a quick kiss to the cheek, Bart leaned back into Will’s body, enjoying the close proximity. “They’re like family. A completely varied, sometimes disfunctional, but totally crash family. What about you? What were things like after I left?” Wrapping an arm around Bart’s thin waist, Will laid and gentle kiss to the back of the ginger’s neck.

“Very different. Ever since you broke the Quantum Barrier and traveled to the past, a lot of people have been fighting back against The Reach. When I left, we were actually close to pushing them out of the Capital Wasteland.” Turning in Will’s hold, Bart looked the redhead in the eye, his own wide in awe. “D.C.? They’re _that_ close to freedom?” Shrugging, Will kissed Bart softly, pulling him close and, in the process, knocking the paper plate off the bed as they laid down in a mess of tangled limbs as they made out.

“Hey. Remember the first time we kissed? Some Reach guard stumbled in on us and just left us alone?” Bart knew that memory like the back of his hand, already picturing how Will had him pinned to the bed they were using, the redhead leaving kisses all over his naked body when that soldier ‘accidentally’ walked in. “Yeah. You’d think an intergalactic conquering species would understand the concept of sex. Dude couldn’t have walked out of there fast enough.” Will laughed as he held Bart against his torso, the speedster enjoying the sound of his boyfriend’s laughs reverberating in his chest.

Looking back at Will, Bart gave the redhead a soft kiss to the lips, the action itself slowly becoming more and more erotic as both boys opened their mouths, tongues battling for dominance as hands grabbed and groped everywhere they could reach. Bart became painfully aware that the cargo shorts he was wearing were becoming too tight. Deciding to remedy the situation, the ginger clambered off the bed, if a bit hesitantly, not really wanting to give up the warmth of laying on his boyfriend’s body, and proceeded to vibrate out of his clothes before stepping back over to the bed, fully naked and erect, a bead of pre sitting on the tip of Bart’s cock.

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, Will’s eyes roamed every inch of Bart’s naked body, focusing mostly on his lower region before said speedster straddled his lap, arms wrapped around the redhead’s neck as said boy had his hands planted on Bart’s creamy thighs. “You’re so amazing.” Bart blushed, giving Will a soft kiss to his forehead. “Says the guy who could flay a person alive with his mind.” Sighing, Will littered the ginger’s neck with light kisses, teasing the speedster’s skin. “For the last time, it’s the implant that does it, it’s not telekinesis.” Letting out a soft giggle, Bart got off Will’s lap, undoing the fly of the redhead’s jeans before pulling them down to his knees, followed by his boxers, releasing his thick eleven inch cock.

“I know it’s kinda cliché, but I really missed this.” Will chuckled as the speedster softly wrapped his fingers around the piece of flesh, his tongue licking a long strip of saliva up the underside of his massive prick. The redhead could only roll his head back and bite his bottom lip, fighting the urge to moan as Bart wrapped his soft lips around his cock, deftly taking it deeper and deeper into his mouth, the tip coming in contact with the back of the ginger’s throat.

“Oh _fuck_...this really is cliché, but I missed this too.” Winking up at his boyfriend, Bart worked the muscles in his throat, sucking on Will’s cock, knowing all the ways to make the redhead slowly lose his mind, especially from endless teasing. Feeling the cock in his throat start to twitch, the speedster pulled off Will’s dick and turned himself around, his own neglected cock an inch away from his boyfriend’s face, just dangling between his legs like a reward waiting to be given. Taking the leap, Will took Bart’s entire seven inch cock into his mouth, his nose buried in the ginger’s balls as said boy worshipped the redhead’s massive prick with small licks, as well as the occasional wet kiss on the head.

Bart had to bite down on his lower lip when he felt a pair of wet fingers press into his body, stretching his asshole to accommodate what was to come as Will expertly scissored Bart’s hole open, highly-skilled fingers massaging the sweet velvety walls of his anus. “Oh fuck, Will...I can’t take much more...please, fuck me...” Pulling of his boyfriend’s cock and pulling his fingers out of Bart’s ass, Will licked his lips at the sight of the speedster’s sphincter winking open and closed before diving in between Bart’s plump ass cheeks, his tongue darting out and into the ginger’s hole, forcing a whine to erupt from Bart’s throat.

“Oh _fuck_! Yeah, right there, baby. Fuck yeah...” Hearing his boyfriend moan so obscenely nearly had Will coming right then and there, but he held back for the real event: actually fucking his speedster boyfriend in his own bed. After giving ample attention to Bart’s now wet and winking asshole, Will pushed a single finger in, finding the ginger loose enough to take his massive cock. Normally they went slow, letting the love last. This time, though, emotions were flaring, the need to be together intimately so intense as hormones raged in both teenagers. “Will...please, fuck me with your massive cock.

Deciding to oblige his boyfriend, Will got onto his knees, pressing Bart’s face into the sheets as the redhead lined his enormous cock up with the ginger’s loose hole. “You ready for me, baby?” Bart nodded over his shoulder, trying to press his hips back in some attempt to get Will’s cock inside his ass himself, without success. Gripping a slender hip, Will slowly pushed forward, Bart hissing through clenched teeth at the extreme stretch that came with being fucked by his boyfriend and his monster of a dick.

Pressing back, Bart felt Will’s pelvis press against his freckled bubble butt, the redhead’s hands gripping his pale hips as the speedster adjusted to Will’s size, like he always used to whenever the two would have sex. Looking down at his stomach, Bart’s eyes widened at the small yet obvious bulge in his abdomen, no doubt due to Will’s sheer size and the fact that the ginger had always been rather thin. Turning Bart over onto his back, Will supported his upper body on his elbows as he kissed his smaller boyfriend lovingly, tongue sliding effortlessly into Bart’s mouth, deepening the kiss.

But the redhead was surprised when Bart gripped the back of his neck and pushed his own tongue into Will’s mouth. After the pain in his backside had completely subsided, Bart released his boyfriend, the two boys panting as Will stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend. “You were never that good at kissing. What happened?” Bart turned his head to the side, blushing softly. “I may have...made out with one or two guys while I was here. And I may have picked up a thing or two while giving them completely crash blowjobs.” Will simply shook his head in amusement before laying a gentle kiss to the speedster’s neck. “Only you would have trouble having a break from sex...”

Bart was about to make a retort when Will pulled back before snapping his hips forward, his cock pressing right up against the ginger’s prostate, practically stealing his breath as his back arched off the bed, his chest pressed against Will’s as an obscene moan escaped past his lips. “Do that again...” Will didn’t need to be told twice as he repeated the action over and over and over, each thrust making Bart’s abdomen bulge, his body doing its best to accommodate the redhead currently fucking him like a dog stuck in a rut. Soon enough, the entire room was filled with the arousing stench of sex, the sounds of skin smacking against skin reverberating off the walls of the room in addition to the obscene moans and filthy words neither teenager would _ever_ say out loud in public. But here, in the confines of this room, they could both go wild, after spending so long apart, displaying their love for one another in the most primal ways known to mankind.

After almost an hour of hardcore, sweaty, bareback sex, and Bart having at least four or five orgasms, the ginger could feel his guts start to coil yet again. Will himself had only come twice, but the fact was quite evident in the slightly larger bulge of Bart’s stomach. “Oh fuck...I’m gonna come...you ready for one more, baby?” Bart nodded frantically, his head merely a blur as his body trembled in an overwhelming amount of pleasure, his cock red with overstimulation before both he and Will cried out as the redhead’s balls pumped Bart with even more of his white essence, the ginger’s belly distending even further, giving the form of a slightly pregnant boy, if there was such a thing in this time.

What sent Bart over the edge, apparently, was Will sinking his teeth into his pale skin between his neck and his right shoulder, his canines puncturing the speedster’s flesh, marking him like a wolf would it’s mate as Bart’s aching cock gave one final ejection of semen all over both his and Will’s stomachs. Pulling out slowly, Will collapsed onto the bed beside his boyfriend while Bart ran his hands over his protruding gut in fascination and arousal. “You trying to knock me up, Will?” Shrugging, the redhead planted a soft kiss to Bart’s cheek, pulling a cover over their sweaty bodies. “What if I was? You look absolutely gorgeous with a big belly like that, even downright sexy knowing it’s my come inside you.”

Running his hands over Will’s exposed pectorals, Bart started feeling exhaustion overtake him as he pressed himself against Will’s body. “How about I show you what this time has that’ll blow your mind, hmm?” Smiling softly, Will pressed a gentle kiss to the speedster’s forehead. “That sounds crash, babe.” Closing his eyes, Bart quickly fell asleep in his boyfriend’s arms as Will quickly fell asleep himself, holding Bart close, showing that no barrier, not even time itself, could stop true love. 


End file.
